You Belong with Me
by Boolia
Summary: Phineas falls for the new girl Jasmine at school, making Isabella jealous! But is there more to Jasmine then meets the eye? Can Isabella help Phineas before it's too late? Dr. D and Prof. P are fighting. Can Perry and Pinky stop them? Phinebella!
1. Chapter 1

You Belong with Me

Chapter 1

Isabella

It was the year 2028 on our wedding day. Everybody we knew was there, from Phineas and Ferb's side to my side, and all of our friends, sitting in lawn chairs outside, waiting for it to start. They were all in tuxes and dresses. The weather was beautiful. There was hardly any wind. The birds were singing lovely melodies and flying gracefully as Phineas and I stood at the alter, hearing the minister recite the ceremony.

"Do you Phineas Flynn," He asked. "Take Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; in sickness or health, to be your wedded wife for as long as you live?"

_"I do_!" He said. The minister turned to me next.

"And do you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro take Phineas Flynn, in sickness or health, to be your wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

_"I do_." I said, smoothly. The minister closed his book.

"Then I hereby decree you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Phineas turned to me and leaned in for a kiss. I took down my veil. I waited patiently, eager for what I've been waiting for since the summer when we were ten; our wedding kiss!

Then Phineas opened his eyes and spoke to me. Oddly however, instead of his voice, it was our sixth grade math teacher, Ms. Plotz's voice.

"_Isabella_." He said in her voice. "Isabella. _Isabella_!"

I snapped back into reality and looked around. I was now back in my sixth grade math class in the present.

I looked at my teacher who was glaring right at me. She tapped her ruler in her hand.

_"Ms. Garcia-Shapiro_!" She snapped. "_Quit _daydreaming and answer the question!"

"_I uh_…" I hesitated. I leaned back in my seat as she leaned in my face. Now what was the question? I didn't hear it. My mind was still on Phineas. I looked at him

"_Isabella_!" The teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Plotz," I told her. "What was the question?" She sighed deeply and moved away from my desk. I sat upright again.

"_Baljeet!_" She pointed to him. Baljeet put his hand down.

"_Easy!"_ He answered. "Isosceles Triangle." I glared at Baljeet. _Showoff! No wonder this is his favorite class!_

_"Right_!" The teacher said, then came to my desk and leaned in my face again. I again leaned back. "If you weren't daydreaming, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, I bet you would've known that."

"_Rigghhht!"_ I laughed, nervously. She gave me my personal space, tapping the ruler. "Don't let me catch you daydreaming ever again Ms. Garcia-Shapiro."

"_Yes ma'am_!" I saluted. "It will never happen again." I put my hand down.

"You better not or I'll write you up!"

"Yes Mrs. P."

The bell rang then. Kids immediately got out of their seats, and put their stuff away.

"Remember the homework assignment!" Mrs. P told the class. "Problems 1-30 on pages 544 and 545."

"_Yes Ms. P_!" Everybody said at once. When they got their things, they headed out of the door.

"Oh, and also, there will be a new student tomorrow named Jasmine, so give her a warm welcome. Bye kids, see you tomorrow."

When I was all set, my friends and I left the classroom and headed for our lockers.

_"Wow!"_ Phineas observed. "Jasmine is going to be in _all_ of our classes!" I looked at him, confused.

_"What_?"

"That's what every teacher said today after each of our classes. A new student is coming tomorrow named Jasmine. Didn't you hear?"

_"No_." I admitted. "I was daydreaming."

_"Again_?" Buford questioned. "You daydream too much, but I guess that's because you're a girl."

I didn't reply, I just looked at Phineas. He looked at me too, smiled, and continued walking.

After we got all the stuff we needed out of our lockers, we headed for the buses. Since it was spring, and all of the snow was gone, we didn't need our winter gear since the weather was perfect.

We met Ferb waiting in front of our bus. We all greeted him, and then all of us boarded the bus.

On the drive home, Phineas told his stepbrother about the new student.

_"I know_!" Phineas said. "We should make a card for her but not just any card, a super special jumbo card like we did for Mom's birthday." He then snapped his fingers.

_"Ferb_, I know what we're going to do today!"

_"After_ our homework?" Ferb questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, after our homework." Ferb smiled.

No POV

Perry turned on the monitor when he sat in his chair at HQ. Monogram appeared on screen.

"Hello Agent P." Monogram greeted. The platypus saluted him. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has made a machine that can suck up all bowling balls in every bowling alley in the tri-state area. A bowling ball magnet, if you will. We need you to stop him, and bring every bowling ball back. We'd like for you to do it by 4PM today, because that's when Carl and I have reservations at the Danville Bowling Alley. So, get to it Agent P!"

Perry saluted. He jumped off his chair, and went off in his hover car.

When Perry walked in his nemesis's apartment, he saw the 'bowling-ball magnet', three big cylinders attached to a large machine, each cylinder with hundreds of bowling balls in them. Each cylinder had two buttons under them. The platypus was surprised to see Pinky, Isabella's chihuahua and a fellow agent, there. He was in a small cage on the floor near the doctor, who was arguing with a tall, bony, mean-looking white-haired woman.

The platypus tiptoed in, not wanting to disturb the fight. Pinky saw him and barked excitedly. Perry tried to hush him, when the two humans looked at him.

_"Aw Perry the Platypus_." He said. "I'm so glad that you're here. I was right in the middle of my scheme, waiting for you to arrive, when this so-called 'evil genius' showed up, followed by her own nemesis, who also seems to be an animal. Sorry, that cage trap was meant for you, but…"

"Your nemesis is a _platypus_?" The woman interrupted.

_"Shut up_!" Dr. D snapped at her. "Your nemesis is a dog. A tiny, yappy dog, at that."

"_Touché_!" Dr. D looked at Perry.

"Go on Perry the Platypus," He urged him. "Tell Professor Poofenpuss…"

"Professor Poofen_plotz_!" Professor Poofenplotz corrected.

_"Whatever_!" He pointed at her. "Tell _her_ that I'm a much better and more intelligent evil villain than her." Professor Poofenplotz's jaw dropped, and then looked mad. She put her hands on her hips.

"_Intelligent_? Oh _pleeeaasssseee!_ You stole every bowling ball in the tri-state area, that's not evil. Well, it is kind of evil for the citizens wanting to bowl, but still your plot is stupid." This angered Dr. D even more.

"_I am not_!" He said_. "Take that back_!" Perry helped Pinky out of his cage while the two were arguing by sawing him out with his hat blade. When Pinky was free, Perry put his hat back on, and then the two animal agents looked at the two humans.

_"Humph_; I will not!" Poofenplotz scoffed. "The only reason I came here is because your stupid bowling ball magnet is interfering with my own, better evil scheme. Why would you even need all these bowling balls?"

_"Very well_, I'll tell you, but only because I want to explain it to Perry, too." Doofenshmirtz huffed. "I will use all these normal-sized bowling balls to make the WORLD'S LARGEST BOWLING BALL! With this massive ball at my command, I-"

"Two local kids already made the world's largest bowling ball last summer." Poofenplotz sneered. "I read about it in the World's Most Pointless Records."

"Did they use the ball for evil? Did they?" Doofenshmirtz snapped. "Anyway, I will use the bowling ball to roll over the Tri-State Area, knocking down all those who oppose me like… well, like bowling pins." He laughed evilly at his plan.

"That plan is still dumb." Professor Poofenplotz told him. Dr. D stopped laughing and looked mad at her.

"Oh _yeah_?" He challenged. "What's _your _bright idea?" Prof. Poofenplotz smiled at the doctor.

"I was in the middle of developing a new perfume that contains a hypnotic chemical that will put anyone who uses it under my control." She bragged. "I would market it, and once it became popular, I would activate my signal and take over the world with my brainwashed army! The only problem is, the hypnotic chemical smells like rotten eggs. Probably because the main ingredient is rotten eggs."

"So that explains where that smell is." Dr. Doofenshmirtz sneered, holding his nose. "_Peyew!_ No one would buy that!"

"Bowling ball rubber is the only compound that can mask the smell. Granted, then they'd smell like a bowling alley, but I suppose that's better than rotten eggs, and I might be able to find a niche market for it." Poofenplotz explained. "But you took all the bowling balls I need to finish my hypno-perfuminizer formula!"

"_Wow,_ that _is _a better idea then mine." He then realized something. "_Wait,_ do you end all of your invention names with _'nizer."_' Professor P looked confused.

"_Yeah,_ don't you?"

_"No_, I end all of my inventions with 'inator', but on rare occasions I mix it up, but mostly I go with the suffix 'inator."' Prof. P snorted.

"_Inator?_ That's a dumb way to end the names with your inventions. But I suppose it is fitting, seeing as how your inventions are dumb, too." Dr. D looked mad again.

"Well, 'nizer' is a dumb way to end the names of your inventions too." Prof. P glared at him.

"Oh _really_? _Fine_, but I'm still going to take over the world because I'm clearly the superior diabolical mastermind!"

"_You take that back_; I'm the eviler villain here. If there's any taking over something, it's going to be _me_ with the Tri-State Area."

"_Dream on_! It's going to be me."

_"No_, it's going to be _me!"_

_"Me!"_

_ "Me!" _

_ "ME!"_

_ "ME!"_

The two animal agents looked back and forth from their nemeses to the other. The animals stopped, and sighed. They were both thinking the same thing. _This might take a while. _

Perry looked at his watch. The time was a quarter to four. He then remembered MM and Carl were planning to play bowling in fifteen minutes. He went over to the machine. He looked at two buttons on it. One read 'Self Destruct," He rolled his eyes at that one. _Seriously Dr. D, a self-destruct button_? He looked at the next button labeled 'return to all appropriate ball returns of Tri-State", he grinned, and pushed the button. He then heard a loud sucking noise as each ball shot to the hole in the top. He saw Pinky do the same with the other two buttons underneath each cylinder. It was even louder now that the two had to cover their ears (well, Perry didn't really have ears, so he covered where they would be).

They both looked to see if Dr. D and Prof. P have heard. They didn't. They were too busy arguing too even notice. Perry and the dog both sighed with relief_. That was a close one!_ The two animals then left the building, figuring that this fight between the two humans will last all day.

When they were outside, the two animals grabbed and strapped on their jetpacks, waved goodbye to each other, and flew to their houses.

Isabella

When I came into my house I greeted my mom and Pinky who shook his whole body with excitement that I was home (well, he always shakes for no apparent reason, but this time with excitement). I bent down and petted him on the forehead. I stood up and went to do my homework in the kitchen.

After my homework was done, I decided to call Phineas on our family phone in the hallway between the stairs and the room where my mom practices her upright bass.

_"Hello_?" I heard Phineas' mom on the other end.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." I greeted. "Is Phineas there?"

"He sure is! I'll go get him." I then heard Phineas' mom calling Phineas down. I heard somebody going down the stairs.

"Hello." Phineas greeted on the phone. I smiled.

"Hey Phineas." I said. "Are you done with your homework?"

"_Sure am!"_ He said. "Ferb and I are making the card for the new student."

"Do you need help?" I played with the telephone cord, twisting it around my finger.

_"Nah_!" He answered. "I want it to be a surprise!"

"Oh Phineas, you know I won't tell."

"I know. But this way, you get to see it fresh too. Ferb and me…" I then heard someone clearing their throat. I guessed it was Ferb. "Ferb and I will present it tomorrow when she arrives."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, _bye!_"

_"Bye!"_

I stopped playing with the cord, and hung up. I went towards the stairs to my room.

_"Isabella_!" My mom said. "Who was that on the phone; was it Phineas?"

"Yeah mom." I told her. "It was him. He's busy, so we can't get together."

"Does he have a lot of homework?"

"No, he and Ferb are working on a card for a new student that will arrive to school tomorrow." Mom then looked interested.

_"A new student_? Remember, be nice to him or her, Isabella, welcome her or him with generosity and open arms."

"I will, mom."

Mom and I then went our separate ways. Me, to my room, and Mom to the kitchen to make dinner.

After dinner, I went up back to my room to read some more. I only read ten minutes when Pinky entered the room. He was shaking. I put my bookmark in my book, went off the bed, and patted Pinky's head. Pinky smiled through his shaking which made me smile; my dog just loves being petted!

_"Hey Pinky_!" I said. "Where were you all day?" My dog of course didn't answer; instead he gave me a lick on the check. I laughed.

"Oh Pinky, I missed you too!" Pinky then laid on his back, signaling that he wanted a tummy rub. I smiled.

"You want me to rub your tummy?"

_"Arf, arf_!" Pinky barked. I began to rub his tummy. He especially _loves_ that!

"You like that?" I asked.

_"Arf, arf_!" He answered with his tongue hanging out, panting. I could tell he was enjoying this. I then grabbed a chewed up tennis ball in the corner of the room.

"Go get it boy!" I challenged him. Pinky immediately got up, and ran for the ball. When the ball rolled to a corner, he took it in his mouth, ran back to me, and dropped it in front.

"Arf, arf!" He barked, ready for more. I laughed.

"_Okay, okay_!" I grabbed the ball and threw it in the corner again. "_Go get it boy!"_ Pinky, once again, shot after it like a bullet.

We played like that for 15 minutes until Mom shouted up to me that it was my bedtime.

_"Okay!_" I shouted back. I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and go to the bathroom. I then went to my closet to put on my PJs.

When I was done with that, I climbed under my bed covers. Pinky went to lie in his dog bed.

_"Night Pinky_!" I told him. He yawned, barked back, and went to sleep. I laid my head on the pillow and did the same.

The next morning in homeroom, I could see that Phineas could hardly sit still at his desk. I leaned towards him.

"_Excited,_ Phineas?" I asked, He turned to me, stopped, and looked at me like I asked him the most stupid question in the world. He then smiled at me.

"_Sure am_!" He said.

"Do you have the card?" Baljeet asked. He turned to him.

"_Yup!_" He replied. "Ferb will bring it momentarily."

Just then we saw the principal, Ms. Shelby enter the room. With her was a girl with curly black hair, and had a yellow shirt with a daisy in the middle and white laces at the bottom. When the two went to the front of the room they turned around.

_"Class_," The principal began. "I like you to meet your new classmate, Jasmine Preston."

I looked at Phineas. He had hearts in his eyes. I smiled dreamily at him.

_"Whatcha doin_?"

"I think I'm in love." I then felt hope. _Could it be? Did Phineas finally realize how I feel about him? Pinch me, I must be dreamin'!_

I then noticed that Phineas wasn't really looking at me. I stopped.

"Um, _Phineas?_" He didn't listen. "_Phineas_?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Oh _Phineas_! Earth to Phineas_, snap out of it_!" I then stopped, and looked at what Phineas was gazing at. I gasped at who it was. My hopes and dreams shattering into a million pieces.

Phineas wasn't looking at me at all; he was looking straight at Jasmine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The principal left, reminding us to be nice to Jasmine. The moment that Ms. S left, Phineas leapt out of his desk, and dashed towards Jasmine. Baljeet, Buford, and I all followed. He stopped when he was by her.

_"Hi!"_ Phineas told her. "My name's Phineas Flynn. _Gosh_, Jasmine's a beautiful name! So, where are you from?" Jasmine giggled.

"Chicago." She answered.

"_Chicago_? That's _great!_ You know they call it 'The Windy City'." Jasmine laughed again.

_"No kidding_! My dad used to spend time chasing after his hat before he went to work mostly everyday! He tried newer things each day, but no matter what, the wind blew his hat off every single time!"

_"Wow_! I bet you saw the Flamingo?" Jasmine was about to answer, when Buford jumped in.

"Well _duh _she saw a flamingo!" He said to Phineas. Phineas looked at him. "There's a zoo there I bet. In fact, I bet there are thousands of flamingos in zoos all over the globe! So, to answer your question, yes, yes she has seen a flamingo and lots more."

"I didn't mean the _bird _flamingo Buford." Phineas told him. "I meant the red sculpture in Chicago." He looked back at Jasmine. "_Right?_" Jasmine laughed again.

"Well yeah." She answered. "I saw the bird flamingo too." Buford scowled.

_"Showoff_!" Buford muttered. "Dinner Bell telling me there is more then one meaning to flamingo. Well at least she saw the bird, so I'm right about one thing."

_"You see_?" Baljeet said to him. "You just don't learn from your teachers, but also your peers! That's what makes friends so great!" Buford eyed him.

"You're lucky we're in school," He said. "Or I'll pummel you right now!"

"Yes I'm very lucky, _yay school_!" He laughed nervously. Buford eyed him and he stopped. Buford looked back at Jasmine.

"So, did you go to a school before you came here?" Phineas asked.

"Oh no." Jasmine said. "We moved here Sunday. My parents said that I can have a day off to rest since our plane came in late on Sunday."

_"Cool_!" Phineas said. Buford elbowed him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us_, _Romeo?" He asked.

"_Introduce? Oh yeah_! Jasmine, these are my friends, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet."

"_Hi!_" We all waved to her. She smiled.

"Well hello." She said back. She looked back at Phineas. "Phineas, you have nice friends."

"Why yes." He agreed. "Yes I do." I smiled as he glanced at me when he said that. "I also have an amazing stepbrother too." Jasmine looked surprised like she never heard of the word 'stepbrother' before.

"You have a stepbrother?"

"Oh yes, and he's great. _Quiet_ but great; you see Ferb is…" He then noticed Ferb pulling a wagon with something covered up inside. "_Ah, here he is_! The man of the hour!"

We all went towards Ferb.

"This is my stepbrother, Ferb." Phineas explained to Jasmine. "Say hello, Ferb." Ferb waved at Jasmine.

"You must be Jasmine." Ferb said. "My stepbrother said this is your first day. Welcome to Danville Middle."

"Are you from the UK?" Jasmine wanted to know. "Your accent tells me so." Ferb nodded.

"Ferb's from London, England!" Phineas told her. "His grandparents visit us or we go over there from time to time. That's all the way in Europe!"

_"Wow_, Phineas!"

_"I'm_ from a different culture!" Baljeet piped up. "My family and I are from India! We go there every year to see my relatives plus the Taj Mahal and other sites!" Buford looked at him.

"She doesn't care where _you're_ from, nerd!" He said. "All she cares about is everything that has to do with Dinner Bell." Baljeet hung his head in shame.

"It was worth a try."

"So Phineas?" I asked him. "How about the card?"

"_The card_?" He said. "Oh yeah, the card!" He then went to the wagon, and grabbed the sheet.

"Jasmine, Ferb and I want you to feel as welcome as you can be! So we made you a card, but not just any card, a special card just for you!" And with that, Phineas took off the sheet to reveal a giant homemade card. Jasmine looked at it in awe.

The cover read '_Welcome Jasmine!'_ Phineas turned to the inside. The inside read 'Jasmine, we hope you enjoy here at Danville Middle!' A long paper hand then came out and offered Jasmine a chocolate candy and unwrapped it for her. Jasmine took it with pride and ate it. The hand patted her on the head, and then went back into the card. Streamers then popped out and fell all over the floor. Jasmine laughed as some landed in her hair. All the other kids plus the teacher watched in amazement.

I then looked at the bottom. There were four names on it. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet. I was confused; where was _my_ name?

_"Uh Phineas_." I said to him. "I don't mean to sound desperate, but where's my name?"

"Oh, I forgot about you." He admitted. "Well, too late now! I hope you're okay with it!"

"_Sure_, no biggie!" I lied.

_"Great_!" I then sighed. The truth is, I'm _not_ okay with it at all. Phineas went through all the trouble in making it, included Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford in the signing, but not me? Oh well, it's just one mistake. No biggie, right?

_"Wow Phineas_!" A kid said. "You make me _want_ to come to school!"

_"Yeah_!" Another kid agreed. "You make school into a fun place with all the awesome stuff you do!"

"I just come to school because of you!" A third kid chipped in. "That and my parents make me." Phineas laughed.

"Well that's _flattering_ and all. But you also come to school for educational purposes. Without it, you'll be lost."

_"Yeah, yeah_, you sound just like my mom!"

"Well she's right! You need education my friend. With it, our minds will expand with more information and we can make more awesome stuff then we'd ever imagine!"

"You really think so?" Phineas shrugged.

"Who knows? There's so much out there that we haven't learned of yet, even scientists and our teachers are still learning the word is just full of possibilities; it never ends!" Jasmine's hair tickled Phineas' chin.

_"So true_." She agreed. Phineas smiled at her. I did a low growl.

The bell rang for first period. We all got our backpacks from our desks and scampered off to class.

No POV

"Agent P," Monogram told the mammal when Perry turned on the monitor. "First off, I want to thank you for returning all of the bowling balls to their appropiate bowling alleys. Because of you…" He then looked cheerful. "I won! I scored a 300 because of you! _Woo-hoo; hot dog_! Thank you Agent P; I _love_ you!" Perry then looked shocked. Monogram noticed this.

"Oh; not _that_ kind of love! Love as in I loved what you done; that kind of love." He then laughed. "You silly platypus; you crack me up!" Perry then sighed and wiped his brow in relief.

"You didn't win sir!" Carl shouted from off screen. "I got the 300; you only got 100!" Monogram stopped laughing and scowled at his intern, looking rather irritated.

_"Shut it Carl_! Can't I live my dream for once?"

_"No;_ no you can't!"

_"Shut up Carl_; yes I can!"

_"Yes sir_."

Perry then put his arms across his chest impatiently. Monogram noticed this.

"_Oh!_" He realized. "Right, your mission! _Anyways,_ Dr. D has been at the department store downtown. Resources tell us he bought nothing but parts for a robot. This can only spell disaster; you know what to do Agent P; go ahead and stop him!" The platypus saluted, bolted from his seat, and flew out in his hover car.

Isabella

At lunch, I saved Phineas a seat at the table where he, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and I sat mostly everyday. We were very lucky to have Ferb with us during lunch this semester. Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb sat in their seats. I smiled when I saw Phineas who smiled back. My smile then turned into a frown when I saw Jasmine with her tray talking to him, stopping him from getting closer.

I don't know what they were saying but I saw Phineas nod his head. My mouth dropped when I saw Phineas following her to another table where they could be alone. I scowled as I saw them eat.

"That's weird." Baljeet observed. "I wonder why Phineas chose not to sit with us today."

"Maybe he got sick of you." Buford suggested.

"That's not true." Baljeet told him. "Phineas loves us; he'll never pick a girl over us."

"Maybe he will, and maybe he won't." He shrugged a little. "You never know what'll happen in the future Jeet, people change, espcially in high school."

"But we're in middle school." Baljeet pointed out. "We won't get into high school for two more years after this school year is over." Buford glared at him. Baljeet shielded himself.

"I know that punk." Baljeet unshielded himself when he realized Buford wasn't going to harm him. The two started to eat.

I just stared at my unopened milk carton, and sighed. I then looked up at Ferb who gave me an 'is-everything-all-right?' expression on his face. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and faked a smile.

_"Yup_!" I told him. "Everything's peachy!" I laughed nervously. Ferb gave me an 'are-you-sure?' look.

"Yes I'm sure. Why would I be worried?" Ferb stared at me for a few more seconds, and then continued on eating his food.

I sighed again and opened my milk carton. I then began to eat my mashed potatoes.

When we were excused after we were all done eating, I got up and saw Phineas dump his food in the dumpster, and put his tray away. I then saw Phineas walk with Jasmine out of the cafeteria with other kids. I growled in my throat, went to dump my food and put my tray away with my friends, and then we all exited the cafeteria and walked to our next class.

No POV

When Perry entered his nemesis's apartment, the doctor was busy working on a giant grey robot, drilling in screws high up while standing on a ladder. The platypus walked up to the robot and gazed up at it. It was huge! He could see some of the screws sticking out the bottom half. A red toolbox was in the corner.

The doctor then noticed him, drill in hand.

"Oh, hi Perry the Platypus!" He greeted him with a wave. "Sorry I can't defeat you today; I'm really busy building this robot to show that no-good nemesis of your doggie friend that I'm a much eviler villain then she." He drilled some more screws in.

Perry gave an irritated look. _Again Dr. D? Can't you just give it a rest already_?

Dr. D then got an idea and looked at Perry.

_"Hey, I know_!" He said. "Why don't you help me? Can you grab a hammer out of my toolbox, and hammer in the nails on the lower half? They kind of got undone. I found a platypus size hammer down at the department store just for you. So why not lend your nemesis a hand?"

Perry then shrugged. Why not? His family was either at school or at work. He went to the toolbox.

"Thanks Perry the Platypus." He thanked. "I can always count on you." He continued his work.

Perry looked in the toolbox. Sure enough, there was a small hammer, platypus size. He picked it up, and tossed it up and down, it was super light! He went towards the robot, hammer in hand, and went to work, re-hammering the bottom half of the robot while Dr. D worked on the top.

When they were completely finished, the two sat down, and brushed their brows in relief. It had taken them the rest of the morning and most all of the afternoon (They took a lunch break; Dr. D had an apple, a soda, and lasagna. Perry had milk and a fish sandwich). Dr. D secretly wished Perry had hammered his hand or something that'll give him intence pain during the time, but alas, he didn't. He was super careful. The doctor had injured his hand through for he had a bandage thumb. The two were pooped out! Dr. D looked at his watch.

"It's six." He said. He looked at Perry who looked at him. They both got up from the floor, and dusted themselves off.

"This took longer then I thought. Well, good thing she's coming tomorrow so I can get a good rest before I fight. Perry the Platypus, why don't you come tomorrow and watch me win for a change, huh? I know you won't be doing exactly a 'mission' by just watching me, but come support me anyways?" Perry gave a look. The doctor got on his hands and knees, and begged.

"_Please_, Perry the Platypus? I need you! You're the only fri…nemesis I got. So, will you please come and cheer your nemesis to victory?" Perry thought about it, and shrugged his shoulders. Dr. D got to his feet.

"_Great_!" He said. "I'll see you tomorrow then_, bye_!"

The platypus then went out the door, got his hover car, and flew out the window to his house.

Isabella

The rest of the day, Phineas has been interacting with Jasmine more than me and I dreaded it as the day went on. I wished just once that Phineas would talk to me, but no, he didn't. When we had to break into partners, I would have asked Phineas if he wanted to be mine, but Jasmine beat me to it. So I picked Millie instead.

I was at my locker at the end of the day getting my books. When I closed it, I saw Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine." I greeted her irritated. "What do you want?"

"Look _um, um_…" She hesitated.

"Isabella." I told her.

_"Right_!" She pointed a finger at me. "_Look Isabella_, I know you want Phineas to yourself again." I was shocked. She _knew_?

"You _do_?" I asked.

"_Yes!_ I've seen your face whenever Phineas and I are together; you are devastated whenever I'm with him!" Wow she IS good, wish Phineas could see that.

"But I'm here to tell you that he's off limits to you! He's mine now and nobody else's!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What makes you so sure?" I demanded to know. "I had him first."

"Yeah, but he chose me instead."

"What do you mean?" She circled me.

_"Poor Isabella_!" She said. "_Poor, poor Isabella_! Don't you see? Phineas is falling for me." I then gaped.

"That's not true!" I snapped. "Phineas will _never _do that to me!"

"Oh _really_? Does he tells you he love you?" I sagged my shoulders.

"Well, no."

"Then I suggest you get a new boyfriend. I'm sorry to break it to you, but pretty soon, Phineas will spend more time with me and less time with you." I wanted to tell her that we weren't dating yet. But it was too late. She had already left.

I watched as she left, not liking her one bit.

Phineas won't do that to me, no way! Would he? I was pondering this until Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb came up to me with their books.

"Are you ready to go Isabella?" Baljeet wanted to know. I didn't answer. _"Isabella_?" He brandished his hand in my face. "_Isabella?_ _Hello, earth to Isabella_!" He shrugged, giving up. Buford glowered at him.

"That's not how you do it wimp!" He said to him. "Now do it like _this!_" He went in front of me and cleared his throat.

"_YO ISABELLA_!" He shouted. "Snap _out_ of it!" I went back to reality. I looked at them all. I then noticed kids stopping to stare at us. I even saw the principal, who so happened to be walking by at the time, stare us, hands on hips, looking mad.

"_Sorry._" I apologized, and went with them. The other kids continued on their way.

"_Buford!"_ We heard the principal call after us. "Come over here please." Buford stopped. We stopped too.

"Oh _great!"_ He said. "_Here we go again_!" He went to the principal. We continued for the bus.

On the bus ride home, I sat alone, not interacting with anyone, looking gloomy. Baljeet sat with Ferb, behind me. Buford stayed after in detention for yelling in the hallway. I looked at Phineas and Jasmine; they were both sitting together, laughing. I sighed again.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up behind me. It was Ferb. He had the same worried expression on his face he had during lunch.

"No, I'm fine." I told him. "Really I am; you can stop worrying." He looked unsure but sat back in his seat. I sighed again, looking down.

When I was home, I studied for my social studies test we had the next morning. I tried to concentrate on the words, but it was no use. My mind was still on Phineas.

The next morning at school our teacher, Mr. Simon, handed us our tests. When he was by Jasmine's desk, he told her that she was exempt from this test, and she could just read or something. She insisted anyway to take the test. She told him she studied, but somehow I doubted it. How could she possibly know all of the possible questions on the test in just one night? She had something up her sleeve; I could feel it, but what? What was she planning? The teacher shrugged, and handed her a test. He handed out the other tests, went to his desk, and told us to begin. We went to work as the teacher graded papers.

It wasn't long before a kid, Max, piped up.

_"Mr. Simon_!" He said. Mr. Simon looked up from his papers at him. "Phineas is letting Jasmine copy down his answers from his test!" The teacher looked at Phineas.

_"Phineas_." He said sounding mad. "Is this true? Are you letting someone copy your test?" Phineas looked at the teacher, and from his eyes I could tell that he felt guilty.

_"Yes_." He confessed. Mr. S motioned him forward.

"Come forward Mr. Flynn." Phineas left his desk, and went to the teacher. Mr. S snatched his paper from his hands, and ripped it up right in front of all of us. We all gasped. I saw Phineas's jaw dropped, and then he looked down, ashamed at what he'd done.

I looked at Jasmine, who was smiling from ear to ear. I gaped. She was planning _this_? But _why_? Then it all came clear to me. Jasmine _wanted_ to spend time with Phineas…in detention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No POV

Perry went to his nemesis's apartment the next day. Sure enough when he entered the room, he saw Pinky, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Prof. Poofenplotz. The two humans were seated in large robots. The retractable roof had been opened and a giant boxing ring had been built in the middle of the lab. The effect was like a giant Rock-em Sock-em Robot set built on top of Doofenshmirtz's skyscraper, but the robots' heads looked like Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz. Poofenplotz's robot was similar to Doofenshmirtz's but had a giant robotic purse in its hands, and a giant slit for its eyes where Prof P operated it from. Dr. D noticed Perry.

"Aw Perry the Platypus!" He greeted him by waving his giant robot hand. "Not a moment too soon, we're about to brawl each other. I made you popcorn." Perry saw the popcorn bag on the floor, went and picked it up. Suddenly, a chair sprang out of the floor and a seatbelt strapped him in. Perry struggled, and then sighed. Doofenshmirtz had trapped him again. He noticed Pinky was also trapped in a chair. He had a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate for him. The two animals shrugged and watched the humans.

"Now, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said, "watch as your nemesis defeat this old hag!" Prof. Poofenplotz gasped.

"_Old hag_?" She snarled, and then looked mad. "Oh, it is _on_! Watch this, Pinky the Chihuahua!" She hit Dr. Doofenshmirtz's robot with the robotic purse.

"_Hey!"_ Doofenshmirtz snapped. "Watch it, sister!" With that, Doofenshmirtz's robot punched back. Poofenplotz growled, and then the two robots tackled each other to the ground. The robots punched each other repeatedly with very little effect.

The animals just watched the fight like it was a movie, eating their food. They rolled their eyes. This looked like it would be a long fight.\

Isabella

The next day at school, both Phineas and Jasmine were absent.

"Where's Phineas?" I asked Ferb at lunch. Ferb took down his ham sandwich, signaled me to wait for him, and swallowed.

"Sick." He answered.

"Well, I hope he feels better."

"I hope he does, too." And with that, we continued on eating.

The next few days, Phineas and Jasmine were still absent from school.

"He's skipping." Ferb told me when I asked him how Phineas was doing during lunch.

_"Skipping_?" I wanted to know. "I don't get it, why would he be playing hooky?" Ferb just shrugged. We continued on eating.

NO POV

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Prof. Poofenplotz were exhausted! They have been fighting for three days with neither side giving up. Both of their robots were ruined and were barely functioning. Perry and Pinky were sound asleep.

"Err, I'm exhausted!" Dr. D said. "I need a break."

"Me too." Prof. P confessed, and then she looked at the two sleeping animals. "And poor Pinky the Chailhuahua and..uh…"

"Perry the Platypus."

"Right! Poor dears, they have been here all this time, and instead of fighting them, we have just been fighting each other. It's not really fair for them."

"Yeah, you're right. We forced them to be here. They had nothing to do with it." Dr. Doofenshmirtz then looked at Prof. Poofenplotz. "What do you say? Truce for our nemesises' sake?" Poofenplotz smiled.

"Truce." They made their robots shake the other robot's hand. Both the robots' arms promptly fell off. The two humans then crawled out of the twisted wreckage and went near the animals.

"We should apologize." Doofenshmirtz pushed a button, and the seatbelts unstrapped themselves.

"I hate to say it, but I agree; we should. They looked at their nemesises. Dr. D gently kicked Perry with his foot.

"Perry, oh Perry the Platypus." The platypus woke up and yawned. He stood up, and shook Pinky awake. Pinky woke up and also yawned. He also stood up. The two animals looked at the humans. Dr. D waved and laughed nervously at Perry.

"Did you have nightmares Perry the Platypus?" He then cleared his throat and looked serious. He bent down to him.

"Perry the Platypus, I'm sorry we kept you here for nothing." He then stood up.

"What do you mean?" Prof. Poofenplotz wanted to know. "You're not sorry."

"You're _right!"_ He agreed. "I'm _not_ sorry. I'm grateful that I kept Perry here for nothing." The doctor then bent down and hugged Perry. The platypus tried to breath in his tight grasp. "Oh Perry the Platypus, I'm so glad you stayed." Perry tried to get out, but Dr D was not letting him go. "Oh Perry the Platypus, you are the _best _nemesis ever!" Prof Poofenplotz gaped, and then put her hands on her hips, looking mad.

"What do you mean the _best_?" She snapped. "Pinky the Chihuahua is the best! After all, he has to deal with a superior villain every day." Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked mad, and let Perry go. Perry tried to maintain his breath. The doctor stood up.

"Oh _pleeeease!_ Perry the Platypus may look like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but he's really a suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury, much better then your yappy purse dog." Prof P snorted.

"Pinky the Chilhuahua is that way too. He may look harmless, but not all is what it seems. Pinky is a dog, he has razor sharp teeth and is much furious then a duck-billed thingy." Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"He's a _platypus_! And for your _information,_ Perry outsmarts me every time."

"I'm not surprised; you are pretty dumb." Dr. Doofenshmirtz got even madder.

"_You take that back_!"

_"No,_ I _won't._ And anyways, Pinky the Chihuahua is a much _better_ nemesis then that beaver-tailed freak of nature can ever be."

"_Perry the Platypus_ is the best!"

"Dream _on_; _Pinky the Chihuahua_ is the best_!"_

_"Perry the Platypus!"_

_"Pinky the Chihuahua!"_

_"Perry!"_

_"Pinky!"_

_"PERRY!"_

_"PINKY!" _

_"PERRY!"_

_"PINKY!" _

Again, the two animals looked from nemesis to nemesis. They stopped and both sighed deeply. _Here we go again_!

"_Fine!_" Poofenplotz blurted out. "How about this then? We will switch nemeses for a week, and see who is better."

"You mean, you fight with Perry the Platypus and I fight with the dog?"

_"Precisely_." Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry; Perry looked back.

"We have to tell Monogram if we agree you know, Perry the Platypus."

_"Fine_!" She looked at Pinky. "We have to tell Acronym." Dr. D looked confused.

"Is that Pinky's boss?" Prof. Poofenplotz looked at him.

"Why _yes_, yes she is. I imagine Monogram is some sort of commander for your nemesis."

"Yes, yes he is."

"Let the animals decide." Prof Poofenplotz said.

"Yes, _lets_." Doofenshmirtz bent down to Perry. The Platypus looked at him. "So, what do you say Perry the Platypus?" Poofenplotz bent down to Pinky

"You want Prof. Poopenpants for a temporary enemy?"

"How about you Pinky? You want Dr. Dorkenwarts for a nemesis?" Both animals thought about this, then looked at each other. Pinky barked. _Come on Perry, say yes; this will be fun_!

Perry shrugged. _Why not? As long as Monogram's okay with it, I guess I can give it a shot. _

"_Well?_" Dr. Doofenshmirtz wanted to know.

"What did you decide?" Prof. Poofenplotz questioned. Both animals nodded.

"Well that settles it." Poofenplotz said. "For a whole week, I will beat Perry the Platypus and you will fail against Pinky the Chihuahua." Doofenshmirtz looked angry again.

_"Fail_? I will _win_ against Pinky; it is _you _who will fail against Perry the Platypus!"

"_Me? Please_! _You_ won't last five minutes."

"_I will too last more than five minutes!"_

"It's obvious. After the first day, you will be begging to get Perry back because you can't handle Pinky."

"_No, you_ will want Pinky back because Perry will be too tough for you."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will." Both humans put their hands on their hips.

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you _will_!"

"No, I _won't!_"

_"WILL!"_

_"WON'T_!"

The animals slowly tiptoed to their jetpacks. When they were on, they flew away, their nemeses still arguing.

Isabella

After school, on the day before spring break, I decided to go to Phineas' house to see what's up. When I rang the doorbell, Ferb answered. I asked where Phineas was; he pointed to the backyard. So, I went to the backyard.

"_Okay Phineas_!" I said once I saw him. I went over to him. "What gives? Why haven't you been in school for the past few days, _huh_?"

_"School_?" He asked. "Who needs school?" I then gasped. What had _happened _to him? This wasn't the Phineas Flynn I knew. Something was up, I just knew it.

_"_Phineas, this isn't like you at _all_! You know, your parents will be…"

"My parents don't know." I looked shocked.

_"What_? Phineas…" I then saw what Phineas was working on. He was working on a plane. The same plane that we went around the world on. He jumped down.

"_Like it?"_ He asked. "Jasmine and I are going to fly to Paris over break in this baby."

"_Paris?_ The city of _love?_"

"_Yup,_ the city of love. We're going to the Eiffel Tower and everything! I'll send you a postcard." I went into reality and looked serous.

_"Phineas_!" I told him. "You can't keep missing school like this."

"Oh, its okay, Jasmine is missing school too. She says it's not a big problem."

"_Jasmine_, _Jasmine?_! Phineas, _Jasmine's _the problem! She's a bad influence on you; you shouldn't hang out with her." Phineas gasped, and then looked mad at me.

_"Isabella_, what is your _problem_?" He then looked worried. "Are…are you _jealous_?"

"I'm not jealous." I lied. "You can go to Paris with Jasmine, I don't care."

_"Great_!" Phineas said. "I don't want to see you upset. See you when we get back!"

"_Right!"_ I sighed, and walked off. "See ya!"

I bumped into Jasmine at the front gate.

"Oh hi Jasmine." I greeted her meekly.

"Hi Isabella!" She greeted back. She then grinned with mischief. "So did you hear that Phineas and I are going to Paris, the city of love?"

"Yeah, I heard. _Congratulations_."

"Thanks, did you hear about the kiss?"

"Yeah." I then shook into reality. "_What_? The _kiss?_"

"Well it's obvious that we're going to kiss! I mean we're getting closer in our relationship. So it's clear that's the next step. We're going to kiss in the city of love, on the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure!" She then went pass me, and twirled around. "Well, au revoir Isabella!" She then laughed evilly as she went. I growled after her, sighed in defeat, and went home.

The next morning, I wanted to say au revoir to Phineas before he left. But when I got in his backyard he had already left. I slumped my shoulders and looked down at the ground.

"Well Isabella," I told myself. "You're too late." I was about to go home when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up, it was Ferb. I looked around; there was a plane beside him. He got in and patted the seat behind him. Suddenly, it hit me.

"You did all of this for _me?_" I asked. He nodded. I cheered up.

"Gee, thanks Ferb!" I ran to take my seat in the plane behind Ferb, and fastened my seatbelt. "Okay, let's go quick before my mom finds out." Ferb nodded, and with that started the engine. The plane picked up speed, and before I knew it, we were in the sky, heading towards Paris.

When we got there, it was nighttime. We circled the top of the Eiffel Tower. I then saw Phineas and Jasmine come through the elevators with some other people, mostly tourists with cameras.

"There they are!" I said, pointing to them. Ferb slowed down the plane as we went in closer. Phineas and Jasmine found a small spot where they could be alone. We just watched as the scene unfolded.

"I love you Jasmine." Phineas said. I gasped at that.

"I love you too Phineas." Jasmine said. Suddenly, the Eiffel Tower lit up and glittered. It was midnight.

Then the thing I feared the most, and what Jasmine predicted came true. They kissed! I gasped again.

I went back in my seat in a melancholy mood.

"Take me home." I said sadly, tears now in my eyes. "I don't need to see this." Ferb nodded and we went home. I glanced back at we went further and further away from Phineas and Jasmine.

When we landed back in Phineas' backyard, I didn't hesitate; I just took off my seatbelt, thanked Ferb, and took off running towards my house.

Once inside, I went for the stairs.

"_Isabella?_" My mom asked. I ignored her and slammed my door shut behind me.

I ran and flopped on my bed, and cried into my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I cried and cried. Suddenly, I felt something slobbery lick my cheek. I looked to see who it was. It was Pinky, panting, when he saw that I was sad, he cocked his head as if saying "What's wrong?" I tried to smile, but couldn't keep it for long. I looked down at my bed sheets.

"_Oh Pinky_." I said. "What can I do? Phineas had gone to Paris with Jasmine, and is paying no attention to me. I love him but, oh Pinky, I just don't know what to do."

Pinky put a paw in my lap as if he understood me. _Don't be sad, it'll turn out right in the end, you'll see_. He then hopped on my bed and laid in my lap. I smiled and patted his head.

My door opened all the way then. Pinky and I looked up. It was Mom. Pinky jumped down from the bed and went out of the room.

"_Isabella_," My mom said, sounding worried. She went and sat next to me. "What's wrong querida?"

"It's nothing Mom." I just told her and looked down again.

"Oh, come on Isabella, I know it's not nothing." She then raised her eyebrows. "It is Phineas?" I looked at her with shock.

"_Mom_!" I looked down again. "_Yes._"

"Want to tell me about it?" I sighed.

I told her everything. When done, she put an arm around me.

"_Oh Isabella_." She said, "Crushes don't last forever. That's why they're called crushes I guess. They can crush your heart."

"Gee _thanks_ Mom!" I said sarcastically. "That's great advice." She patted me.

"It'll turn out all right Isabella. It just takes time." She then left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving me be alone.

No POV

Pinky went to sofa. He wished he could stay and help out Isabella, but he had his own problems to worry about. It was his first day fighting Dr. Doofensmirtz and he didn't want to be late.

He put on his fedora and stood on his hind legs. He went beneath the cushions and went into a secret tunnel.

He went down a chute. When he was all the way down in his HQ, he went to the monitor that was already on and sat in the spinning chair.

"_Carl,"_ Monogram told his intern. "The pink things in this room is creeping me out. Can't Pinky come to our HQ instead?"

"I'm afraid not sir." Carl replied. "Sorry, but you're going to have to live with it. Don't worry, this will only be for a week, then we can go back to Agent P in our HQ."

_"Fine_." The dog barked to get the old man's attention. Major Monogram looked at the dog, who was eagerly waiting to see what his mission would be.

"Oh, good morning Agent Pinky." Major Monogram greeted. The dog barked.

"His name is Agent P too, sir." Carl reminded him. Major Monogram looked at him.

_"Carl_," He started. "I'm not going to call him that. Just 'Agent Pinky', 'Agent P' will be too confusing for me."

"Whatever you say, sir." Major Monogram looked back at Pinky.

"_Anyways_ Agent Pinky," Major Monogram continued. "There is a huge commotion near City Hall. We assume it's Doofensmirtz up to his antics again. Okay Agent Pinky, you know what to do; now _go!_" The dog barked and saluted. "Monogram, over and out!... _Man_, this pink stuff is scaring me." The monitor then turned off.

When Pinky arrived at City Hall, people were running away screaming. The dog looked up to see Roger's statue pushing over cars, stomping on mailboxes, and punching lights out of lampposts.

When a car being pushed by the statue was going to topple onto him, the dog jumped out of the way just in time. Pinky barked madly to get the statue's attention. Doofenshmirtz, from his hover scooter hovering over a nearby building, noticed the dog and flew beside him. Pinky looked at the evil doctor.

"_Aw Pinky the Chihuahua_!" He greeted. "Glad that you remembered that you had me today."

Pinky jumped on the scooter and lunged at Dr. D. Doofenshmirtz quickly took out a blaster and fired. A net shot out of it, trapping Pinky inside. He fell near him, the net wrapped tightly around his body. Dr. D put his gun away and laughed as Pinky struggled in vain.

"Nice try Pinky the Chihuahua, but you're _trapped! _You'll never get out of there! Now as you struggle, allow me to tell you the back-story of my plan." The dog looked angrily at the scientist.

"_Now,"_ He started. "First of all, I hate my brother, Roger. Everybody loves him. He thinks he's so 'charming' because he's the mayor and all. But I think otherwise. People worship him so much that they made a statue of him. Well they won't worship him anymore!" He showed Pinky a remote control that looked like a video game joystick.

"You see this joystick, Pinky? Well with this baby and with a little computer chip I placed in the back of the statue's neck earlier, I can control it's every movement! I made the chip so it can give me total control over whatever I attach it to, be it machinery or statues. They'll blame Roger for this, and they won't re-elect him, making him miserable!" He laughed at his idea. "That old hag of yours doesn't know what she's talking about; I'm a _genius_! Right, Pinky the Chihuahua? _Pinky the Chihuahua_?"

From behind, the dog kicked Dr. D in the neck. Doofenshmirtz screamed and fell down.

"_Pinky the Chihuahua_! How did you get free?" Pinky growled, baring his teeth.

"Oh, your _teeth_! _Dang it_! Since you're a dog, your teeth are very sharp, sharper then a platypus's. _Hmm,_ you learn something new everyday." Pinky then kicked the doctor to the ground again, making him drop the joystick.

"Hey, no_ fair_!" The dog then jumped off and scampered to the statue. "Hey, where're you going? Come back here!" The dog jumped on the statue's leg, and started running up it. Doofenshmirtz grabbed his remote and hopped back on his hover scooter.

"Oh _yeah?_!" He challenged. "_Two_ can play at this game! Take this, Pinky the Chihuahua!" He controlled the statue to try to get Pinky off it.

The dog did his best to stay on, he dodged the statue's giant hands when it tried to grab him, dodged his punches, when it tried to flick him, and even dodged his kicks and wind-milling hands.

"_Come on_!" Dr. D groaned, getting more and more irritated. "You are just like Perry the Platypus, being all stubborn!"

The dog got to the back of the statue's neck, and picked up the chip and threw it at Dr. Doofensmirtz just as the statue grabbed him by the tail. The chip hit the doctor in the forehead, making him drop the remote to the ground.

"Pinky the Chihuahua, you've been a bad doggie!" Pinky wriggled out of the again-inanimate statue's grip then jumped down to the ground. He spotted the remote and picked it up.

The doctor noticed the computer chip on his scooter.

"Pinky the Chihuahua did you…" He then noticed Pinky had the joystick in his paws. The doctor looked frightened.

"_No Pinky_! Let's be friends! Whatever you do don't…" The scooter then went rampant as the dog took control. Dr. D screamed. The dog grinned from ear to ear; he was having fun with this.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_ The dog made it so the scooter did a loop-de-loop in the sky. Dr. Doofensmirtz held onto the handle for dear life as it zoomed off. _"CURSE YOU PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA_!"

After Doofenshmirtz had disappeared into the distance, Pinky threw away the joystick hard in the nearest trashcan, making it shatter, and then scampered off to his house. Officials under the mayor then started hauling the statue away and putting it back where it came from.

Isabella

The next morning when I looked out my window; I was surprised to see Phineas in his backyard. I was puzzled. Had Phineas already come back? No matter, I was just happy to see him back.

I put my clothes on, flossed my teeth, and then ran out of the house.

I ran into his backyard. I also saw Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet by him.

"_Phineas!_" I shouted. I then stopped and found my breath. "_Phineas?_ Why are you here back so early?"

"That's not my stepbrother." Ferb answered. I was shocked.

"_What!_"

"He's a Phinedroid." Baljeet told me.

"What's a _Phinedroid_?" I asked. Then I remembered. This robot was one of the robots that Phineas and Ferb had built last summer.

"Phineas has also built a Jasbot." Baljeet added. "Or a robot that looks a lot like Jasmine."

"Why is he doing this?" But as I asked that, I then figured out the answer in my head. "So their parents won't know where they really are… What if they find out?" I asked. Baljeet shrugged.

"I'm sure Phineas hopes they won't find out!" Then the sliding door opened, and out stepped Candace.

"Okay you two," She said. "Mom and Dad have gone to Paris for Mom's cooking class. They won't be back until after break. So as I'm sure you know, I'm in charge until they get back; so don't make anything extreme, or I'll tell mom when they get home." All of our eyes widened and we gasped. Candace looked confused.

_"What_?" She asked. "You think it's _weird _that I'm going to try to bust you? Well hate to burst you bubble, but I have tried all summer to do it, and I will do it now too." I then stepped up to her.

"Did you say _Paris?"_

"_Yes._"

_"Paris_? The City of _Love?_"

"Yes, the city of love; the place where Jeremy tried to kiss me. What's your point?" All of us looked at each other, then back at Candace.

"_Candace,"_ I said. "I hate to break it to you, but that's where Phineas and Jasmine are." Candace looked at me like I was crazy.

_"Isabella_," She started. "No he's not. My brother is right _there_ by Ferb!" We looked at where she was gesturing, and then back at her.

"That's a Phinedroid" I told her. Her eyebrow rose.

"A _what_?"

"You know, a robot that looks like him so he and Jasmine can hang out in Paris without anyone finding out."

"So you're saying the real Phineas is in _Paris_?" I nodded.

"Jasmine is too."

"And Mom and Dad might see them there?" I nodded again. She then grinned to herself.

"So he might get _busted!_" I nodded a third time.

"Fraid so." Candace then laughed.

"Phineas is going to be _so busted_." She then pumped her fist in the air. "This will be the _best_ spring break _ever_!" She closed the screen door, and went away, cheering and laughing like a maniac as she went. I don't know why. I don't see anything funny about this.

"_Well_," Buford spoke up. "Dinner Bell is going to be in trouble; _Bye_! Come on Jeet!" He exited the backyard. Baljeet followed.

I sighed to myself as I looked at the ground. I know this is what Phineas deserves, but I secretly wish that his parents won't find out.

Perry went to his HQ. He sat in his chair and turned on the monitor. Wanda Acronym appeared on screen.

"Hello Agent P." She greeted. "_Err,_ I mean, wait, your codename is _also_ 'Agent P', isn't it?" Perry nodded. "So, can I call you Agent P?" Perry nodded again.

_"Wonderful_! Anyways, Professor Poofenplotz has made mannequins of herself and has placed them in various places at the Googolplex Mall. She's at home now, so I need you to put a stop to it, can you do it?" Perry saluted. "_Great!_ I'll print out a map to where she lives."

A map printed out of a slit by the monitor. Perry picked it up and looked at it.

"Do you think you can find her?" The platypus looked back at her, smiled, and gave her the thumbs up.

"_Terrific!_ Go ahead and foil her plans. _Good luck Agent P_!" The monitor shut off. Perry, map in hand, went to his jetpack, strapped it on, and flew off. He checked the map as he went, and when he was sure where to go, headed in that direction.

He smashed into the window of Poofenplotz's room. Poofenplotz looked up from her laptop from the chair that she was sitting in. The laptop's screen showed various places in the Googolplex Mall with mannequin look-a-likes of Professor Poofenplotz. She looked at the platypus that was looking around the room. It was sure different then Dr. D's, that's for sure, but it was still an apartment room never the less.

_"Perry the Platypus_!" She greeted, getting up from the chair and approaching him. She grabbed a remote on an end table. Perry looked at the older woman. "I expected you to show up. Come, pull up a chair and relax." She pressed the button and a chair on wheels wheeled up to Perry and knocked him into it. Metal cuffs strapped him in. He looked at the woman madly who was now laughing insanely. She stopped to look at Perry.

"Oh, don't fret Perry the Platypus." She told him. "You'll be out of there soon, once my plan is completed and there's nothing you can do about it." She flicked Perry's bill, making it vibrate. The platypus was not amused.

She laughed again as she put the remote back down on the end table, went in front of her laptop and sat down in her chair once more. _"Anyways_," She continued. "I have made several robotic mannequins and placed them all around in Googolplex Mall. When I press the button on this remote," She picked up another remote by the laptop. "All the mannequins that I made will come to life and are programmed to rob various stores, stealing equipment I can use to take over the world, and of many new outfits for me to wear when I'm supreme ruler of Earth!" She laughed evilly.

Perry grew wide eyed and gulped. The _world_? That's a major step up. Dr. Doofensmirtz is always bragging how he wanted to rule the tri-state area but never the whole world! Well, unlike Dr. Doofensmitz, Prof. P seems more cunning. Perry will give her that. Professor Poofenplotz pressed the button. Then on screen, the mannequins came to life and robbed various stores, customers and employees shouting. Prof. P laughed. Perry struggled, gave up in exhaustion, and then watched in horror.

"As you can see Perry the Platypus, I am of a higher caliber then your nemesis, Dr. Doofenworts." She laughed and laughed as the mannequins grabbed outfits and shoes and electronic equipment on screen.

Perry chattered madly.

"You might have won a million times before," Poofenplotz said. "But that was before you met _me_! Now watch helplessly as my mannequins rob store to store!" She just resumed on laughing. She then stopped.

"_Whoa_! Evil laughing can take a _lot_ out of a woman." She said. "I need water." She then went to her mini kitchen and got a glass of water. She drank it and put in down on the side table, water still in it. "Now, _that's_ more like it!" She sat back down in her chair in front of the laptop and watched the screen.

Perry looked at the glass, and then smiled as he got an idea. He chattered to get Professor's Poofenplotz's attention. Poofenplotz got up and walked towards the trapped mammal.

"_What_?" She asked. Perry gestured towards the glass. Poofenplotz looked at it and picked it up.

"You want this?" Perry nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry Perry the Platypus, but you _can't!_ You see, this is _my_ water, so I'm afraid you just can't…" Then the platypus did the most frightening chatter that he could muster, making Poofenplotz scream and jump, spilling water on the remote that trapped Perry, All the cuffs unlocked, releasing Perry.

Perry gave a mischievous grin. She may be more cunning, but she was still _clumsy_ like Dr. D.

Perry then got his jetpack, strapped it on, and flew to Googolplex Mall.

"_Oh_, I think not!" Prof. P threatened and hopped into her Me-mobile, a giant spider-like vehicle with her enormous face on it. With it she crawled down the building like a spider, and followed Perry to the mall.

When Poofenplotz got in the mall with the spider-like vehicle, she searched the mall to find the agent platypus.

"_Out of my way_!" She ordered several people in her path. As they saw her, they all ran screaming; thinking a giant robotic spider with a hideous face was attacking the mall.

"_SPIDER!_!" They all screamed and took off.

When she finally saw Perry, the semi-aquatic mammal had just kicked her last robot mannequin in the head so it broke and toppled into a large sparking heap with the others. The recovered items were carefully piled nearby.

Poofenplotz looked shocked. She climbed out of her Me-mobile and glared at Perry. Perry put his hat back on and looked at her.

"You defeated all of my robotic mannequin minions?" She wanted to know. Perry nodded.

"Wow, you're good." Perry nodded with pride. Poofenplotz then got out her ray gun and pointed it at Perry. The platypus's eyes widened.

"Too bad I didn't give you permission to, Perry the Platypus. Now say bye- bye as I annihilate you, you little _pest_!" She fired the gun. Perry dodged it with a quick jump.

Poofenplotz kept firing but Perry kept dodging. Perry jumped on the ledge, and got his balance as he was about to fall. Poofenplotz sneered to herself as she approached him.

"Nowhere to go, Perry the Platypus?" She cackled. "How disappointing! You've been a very naughty platypus, Perry the Platypus. Fortunately, I know how to handle bad platypuses as well as bad doggies_. Good-bye_!"

Perry quickly looked at a wired string decoration dangling from the ceiling. He then got an idea. As the gun fired, he leaped off the edge and clung onto the string, causing the beam to miss.

"_Curses_!" She cursed. _"I'll get you, you little bugger_." She went to the side and tried to grab Perry. Perry lifted his tail and scooted up, causing her to miss.

She then leapt onto a string below Perry and tried to reach for him.

Perry scooted further up on his, and leapt on the next floor up. He smiled, tipped his hat, and dashed off. Poofenplotz clenched her fist and shook it after Perry.

"_Curse you Perry the Platypus_!" She then held on for dear-life as she was about to slip. She looked down, and gulped. She looked straight again with a worried expression on her face. She shook all over like Pinky.

"_Help_!" She muttered.

The next morning when I looked out my window to breathe in the morning air, I saw Phineas's mom's car drive up.

Now that's strange, Phineas's parents had only been gone a day. I'm sure cooking class wouldn't end that early, plus of it did, they would've wanted to see the sights. Something must've come up. Then I realized something. Had Phineas's parents seem him with Jasmine in Paris?

Then my fear came true. For out of the car hopped a very sad Phineas, followed by his parents, they did not look happy. I decided to see what's up, so as soon as I had my clothes on, I scurried to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

There I saw Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace.

"Hi guys." I greeted them. They turned to me. "So, Phineas got busted, huh?"

"_Oh yeah_!" Candace said, sounding more thrilled then sorry. "He got so busted! When Mom saw Phineas and Jasmine, she had to cancel her plans with her cooking class, and she and Dad had to take them home on the next flight in. They already took Jasmine home."

"Mum grounded Phineas." Ferb told me.

"For how long?" I asked.

"For the rest of spring break." Baljeet answered. "He can't watch TV, play video games, and can't invite friends over. He's cooped in the house the rest of break."

"That's too bad." I said, feeling sorry for Phineas. "Being grounded for the rest of your time off from school. And poor Mrs. and Mr. Fletcher, having to go home early from Paris because of it."

"It's a real shame." Baljeet agreed.

"_Nah_!" Buford said. "Dinner Bell deserves it."

"I know." I said. "But, I still feel sorry for him."

When I took Pinky out for a walk later near the local gas station, I saw Phineas with Jasmine going towards the convenience store.

"That's weird." I told Pinky. "Phineas is grounded. He's not supposed to be out and about, espcially with Jasmine." I watched them go in.

Pinky and I went to the window to see what they were up to. I saw them exit the store and leave. Phineas put a pack of red liquorice and Nerds candy away in his pocket. All of a sudden, Pinky then started barking madly after them. I stood up, holding tightly to his leash.

_"Pinky_! What has gotten into you all of a sudden? Why are you barking? It's just Phineas and Jasmine with their candy they bought, that's all. No need to make a fuss about it." Pinky just kept barking. I pulled harder on his leash. "_Quit it!"_ Pinky stopped barking and looked at me.

Then it all came together for me. _Had_ they paid for them? I then gasped in shock. I now knew why Pinky was barking his head off at them.

_"Oh my gosh Pinky_, Phineas is a shoplifter!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I just stood there with my mouth still agape from shock. I still couldn't believe it. How could he? How could a nice well-behaved guy like Phineas go so low as shoplifting?

I then narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. _Jasmine_! This is all _her _fault! If she hasn't moved from Chicago, _none_ of this would have happened. Phineas wouldn't have done the things he did and he would still be mine. I despised Jasmine now, every bone in her body.

A man then came out of the convenience store. He looked around. He was about to go back in when he noticed me. He approached me.

"Did you see a girl and a boy come out here?" He asked. "They just committed an awful crime."

I opened my mouth to speak. I wanted to tell him the truth but then I stopped myself. How would Phineas react if I told him the truth? Would he still talk to me? I didn't want to hurt him so I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"_Oh,_ that's too bad." He said. "Poor kids, too young to understand how much trouble they're in." He was about to go in when I stopped him.

_"Wait_!" I said. He stopped and looked at me. "I did see them."

"Do you know them?" I slumped my shoulders.

"Yes I know them." Tears stung my eyes, what was I _doing_? Why was I telling this man this stuff? The man bent down to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks missy." He told me. "It may hurt sometimes, but you should always tell the truth no matter what. Remember, honesty is the best policy."

_"Yes_." I said in a soft voice. He stood up.

"Now as you come inside with me, we'll inform the police about this."

I gulped in my throat. The _police? _I didn't care for Jasmine but I didn't want Phineas to go to jail because I told on him. He's _way_ too young to be in a cell, isn't he? I bit my lip.

_"Come on_!" The man said to me when he opened the door. "Leave your dog outside."

I hesitated. My legs felt like Jell-O. I didn't want to do this, but I knew I had to. I started going towards the door.

I was now waiting in a seat in the man's office waiting for the police to arrive. I had tied up Pinky to a post outside.

I did a deep sigh. I know the founder of the Fireside Girls would be happy for me, but I just couldn't stop feeling guilty. Phineas' parents would be heartbroken when they found out, Phineas would probably _hate_ me and never talk to me again, go to jail, and it would be all my fault. I just _had _to be a good Fireside Girl and tell the truth!

I looked up from my chair.

"Are you happy _now_ Eliza M. Feyersied?" I shouted at the ceiling. "I told the truth about Phineas and now he is going to _jail_ because of me. He probably won't talk to me again too!"

I sighed again as I looked back down at the floor, wiping away my tears. I then couldn't take it anymore and broke out crying right there in my chair.

NO POV

Pinky looked at his crying owner from the window outside. He stood up on his hind legs, putting his paws on the brick wall to look. He drooped his ears and whimpered, getting down. He hated seeing his owner so depressed. He yearned to just waltz right up to her, put his head in her lap, and comfort her. 'Everything will be all right.' But he knew it was impossible. He knew the rules; "no dogs allowed." Still, it broke his heart seeing his owner so sad. He never saw her like this before.

The dog then circled around and lay down. He yawned and was about to go to sleep when he stood back up again with an idea. I got to tell Perry!

He was about to just run off and tell him when he realized something. '_Drat_! I'm all tied up and I can't get free.' He could easily chew through the leash, but surely Isabella would notice. And the last thing she needed when she was so downtrodden was to think her pet had run away. Oh well, maybe soon she would come back out.

He did another circle, laid down and was about to take a nap when he saw his owner and the man from the convenience store, along with two police officers heading his way. He stood up and wagged his tail to meet Isabella, shaking with excitement.

Isabella bent down to pat him.

"We can go now Pinky." The girl told him. "I told the police everything they need to know." Isabella untied her dog.

"Let's go then." The one policeman said. "Show me where Phineas' house is miss."

"It's this way." Isabella said. She and Pinky headed in that direction followed by the two policemen.

_"Good luck_!" The convenience store owner shouted after them. He then went back inside.

"It's that one." Isabella told them, pointing to the house.

"Thanks miss." The first policeman said. "You run along home now. We'll take it from here." The two started towards the house and rang the doorbell once they were on the front stoop.

Instead of going home like the cop said to, Isabella and Pinky hid in the bushes. Isabella wanted to stay and see what happened.

Pinky noticed Perry in the backyard by the shady tree. Since Isabella wasn't holding the leash very tightly, he just ran into the backyard.

Isabella

I saw everything. I didn't exactly hear what they said but I know it was a not pretty sight. I saw the cops tell Phineas' mom about Phineas, His mom yelling to him, him coming down the stairs to her side, and asking what she wanted. His mom asked him if he shoplifted and Phineas admitted he did and saying something to her, shrugging his shoulders. His mom then yelled at him and Phineas yelled back. His mom scolded him and told him to go to his room. Phineas then stormed out of the house and went into the backyard. Phineas' mom thanked the officers and promised it won't happen again. The policemen thanked her for her time and left. His mom shut the door.

I went into the backyard where I saw an upset Phineas. He looked at me.

"_Phineas,_" I started. _"I…I_…"

"You _told_ on me?" He asked. "Isabella, _why_ would you do that?"

"_Phineas, I_…" He then looked angry

"_No!_" He snapped. "I don't want to hear it! You just _had _to tell them, didn't you? You're a Fireside Girl and it's in the 'FG law' to be honest and true, isn't it?"

_"Phineas_, I'm _sorry_! I felt it was for your own good. Jasmine was a bad influence on you."

"_Jasmine_? Isabella, Jasmine had _nothing_ to do with it! She's just my friend. You know what? I think _you_ were jealous and you wanted to take her away from me. Well, thanks to you; I'm super grounded! I'm never talking to you ever again!"

I wanted to tell him more but he stormed into the house.

My heart shattered into a million pieces again. Tears stung my eyes again. Pinky looked at me and cocked his head at me, looking concerned. I was about to pat him when suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran home crying.

No POV

Pinky felt bad for his owner. He was about to go home to comfort her when his watch on his front paw beeped. He lifted his paw, looked at it and sighed.

No matter how much he wanted to be with her, he had a mission to attend to. He then dashed on all fours off towards his house.

Perry went to the side of the house. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He was about to go into his alter ego, when he saw Jasmine and Phineas.

He quickly hid in the bushes and looked out at them. What were they doing here? Pinky had told him that his owner shoplifted. Linda had put Candace in charge of Phineas. Jasmine wasn't even suppose to be here!

He watched as Jasmine gave Phineas a cell phone. Perry was surprised. Since when did Phineas have his own cell phone?

He saw his owner dial a number, grabbed like a mini megaphone, and spoke into it in Jeremy's voice.

"Hi Candace." He greeted. "Would you like to go out with me to like a movie, a walk in the park, and have dinner with me at a five star restaurant?" Silence, then Perry could here Candace squeal loudly on the other end.

_"Great!"_ Phineas said. "I'll see you in a bit." Phineas hung up and put the cell phone in his pocket. Candace then opened the sliding door. Jasmine quickly hid in some bushes by Perry to avoid being seen. Perry started to sweat nervously and tensed; Jasmine was standing right over him.

"_Look Phineas_!" Perry heard Candace warn, pointing a finger at him. "Jeremy has just asked me out and I don't want you making any weird stuff, got it?" Phineas did thumbs up to his sister.

"No weird stuff!" He said. "_Got it!"_ Candace then narrowed her eyes at him.

"There better not!" She then closed the door and skipped merrily to the next room.

Phineas then looked around.

"The coast is clear!" He called. Jasmine came out of the bushes. Perry sighed with relief; he had almost been discovered...

"_Great!_" She said. "Let's go to the movie!" Perry saw them walk away.

His eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe it! Linda had strictly told him to stay in the house all day with no TV and no friends over. She had put Candace in charge while she and Lawrence were away. She made her swear to watch Phineas like a hawk.

Why was his owner doing this? Was this really his owner at _all?_ Perry was sure Major Monogram could wait a few minutes. He had to stop his owner from making a _huge_ mistake!

He went out of the bushes and stood in pet mode before them. He looked at them and chattered sadly and hopeful. _Please don't do this Phineas_!

"Oh, hi bud!" Phineas said to him. He then tried to move past but Perry wouldn't let him.

"Uh, _Perry_? Can you move so Jasmine and I can get past please?" Perry chattered innocently, _Please Phineas; please don't go_!

Phineas looked at Jasmine.

"Sorry, he's not usually like this. I don't know why he's being so stubborn today." Jasmine giggled.

"That's okay." She said. Phineas then lifted Perry off the ground and set him aside so they could pass. They left the backyard.

Perry watched them go. He felt sad. He had failed in his mission to convince his owner to stay. Now his owner was going to be in more trouble then he already is.

_Oh well_! He tried; he wanted to stay but he had a job to do. He was already late and he didn't want to want to keep his boss waiting. Phineas and his family can handle this. He needs to learn what he's doing is wrong.

Perry then went to agent mode, praying that Phineas was going to get through this, and then hopped into the elevator, and went down to HQ.

Isabella

For the rest of the week, Phineas has gone out with Jasmine without parental permission. They have gone to the zoo, the amusement park, a cruise ship, more movies, restaurants, the water park, and the Bowling Alley (Phineas had made a robot version of Jeremy to keep Candace busy)

Me, I spent time with my mom and the Fireside Girls. I didn't feel like doing anything; I kept thinking of Phineas and what he snapped at me.

One time, while the Fireside Girls and I were discussing plans about how to earn more patches, I was so out of it, that Katie had to snap her fingers in my face to get my attention. I turned to her, madly.

_"What_?" I snapped. Katie shielded herself, shivering in fright.

"I'm sorry Isabella." She said. "You weren't focusing and you need to pay attention. Please don't kill me!" I sighed, cooling my temper.

"I'm sorry Katie." I told her. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's been a tough week for me." Katie was now calm.

_"Ohhhh_! Is this because Phineas dumped you?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Phineas didn't dump me; we weren't dating!" I then looked sad. "Yes."

"Why don't you forget about him?" Holly asked. "You need to focus on the Fireside Girls, _not _Phineas, so forget about him; it's over!" I was shocked at what Holly just said. I was about to yell at her when Gretchen piped up.

"She _can't_ forget about him." She pointed out. "She has a crush on him."

"Gretchen's right." I said. "I _do_ have a crush on him, and I won't give up on him no matter what!" Ginger smiled and came by my side.

"Spoken like a true Fireside Girl." She said. "This is why you are our fearless leader." I smiled up at her.

No POV

Perry and Pinky kept fighting with Poofenplotz and Doofenshmirtz. Tuesday, Poofenplotz made a giant magnifying glass so she could give everyone sunburns, making her skin better by comparison. Perry stopped her by using the magnifying glass to put her hair on fire. Wednesday, Doctor Doofenshmirtz told a back-story to Pinky, telling him that when he was young back in Gimmelshtump, his classmates laughed at him because he smelled bad due to his parents not washing his clothes regularly. He made a stink bomb to stink up the entire Tri State Area. Pinky, with a clothespin on his nose, defused the bomb. On Thursday, Poofenplotz gave every girl brainwashing dolls so they would obey her every wish. Fortunately for Perry, she had made the mistake of making the dolls look like herself. So no one bought them, and Perry could go home early.

Friday, Dr. D. was peeved because the city had just finished a new skyscraper taller than his own building, and built a Levitat-inator to raise Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. on top of it, to make his building the tallest in the city. Pinky knocked the machine over, causing the building to flip on its side, Doofenshmirtz had to spend the rest of the day trying to get it upright again.

Isabella

Two days before school started up again, I walked by our school. I hid in the bushes when I saw Phineas and Jasmine with spray paint cans. I looked out. What were they up to?

I then got a closer look at what they were doing. I gasped. They had graffitied one wall of the school. It read "School stinks" in big colorful letters with flowers all around it.

"_Ooh_, that Jasmine!" I cursed madly to myself. "This is getting too far; I've got to set Phineas straight before it's too late!" I dashed out of the bushes and into Phineas' backyard. I had brought him flowers from the Dansville Florist shop as a gift.

"_Phineas_?" I asked around. "_Phineas?_ I bought you some flowers. _Phineas_?" When I didn't see him, I decided to turn back. I was about to leave when I saw Jasmine. I gasped and gulped.

"Hello Jasmine." I greeted. "You and Phineas had a great time I bet."

"_Yeah_!" She said. "We graffitied the school!"

"I know. I saw that. You shouldn't have done that. You could get both yourself and Phineas expelled."

"I know. Which is why I did it." I growled at her. I was about to leave when she stopped me by standing in my way. I tried again, but no matter what I did, she found a way to prevent me from going. She looked at the flowers in my hand and snatched them away from me.

_"Hey_!" I shouted. "Those are _mine_ to give to Phineas; _give them back_!" She looked at them, then at me.

"How nice." She said. "I'll give them to Phineas for you." She then called his name. Phineas then came to her side. Jasmine gave her the flowers.

_"Phineas_." She said sweetly. "These are for you."

"Why, _thank you_!" He told her. He smelled them. "They smell really nice." Then Phineas saw me and changed his mood.

_"Isabella_?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" He then looked mad. "I thought I told you I was never going to speak to you again."

"I know." I told him. "But I just had to. You and Jasmine are taking things too far. You graffitied one wall of the school. You could get majorly busted for that." Phineas looked confused.

"You saw that?"

"Yes, yes I did." He narrowed his eyes again.

"You _spied _on me!"

"Phineas, I know you're mad at me. But Jasmine is leading you down the wrong path; she's an ugly witch! You don't deserve her; you belong with me!"

Phineas' mouth fell agape. I gasped, and held my hands over my mouth. Phineas then looked mad again and shoved me a little.

"_Go home Isabella_!" He said with a scowl. "If you can't appreciate Jasmine the way I do, then you can just go home. We're through." I dropped my head in defeat.

"_Go home missy_!" Jasmine said to me. "It's over. Can't you see? Phineas is _mine_ and there's nothing you can do about it! Your boyfriend is now a _bad_ boy!" She then cackled to herself. I began to leave, I glanced back to see Phineas one last time, Phineas was looking at Jasmine, but there was an odd look on his face. He was looking at her like he'd never seen her properly before, eyes wide in horror. Then he turned to look at me.

"Wait Isabella." Phineas said in a sad tone. "You're right. I was a total jerk and I'm sorry." I looked hopeful. What a sudden change in emotion!

"_Wait!"_ Jasmine said in disbelief, looking at Phineas. "You're _sorry_?"

"Well, yeah Jasmine. The shoplifting, disobeying our parents, defacing the school, even me letting you cheat on that test, it's all wrong. That's what Isabella was trying to tell us. These things got to stop before we hurt the ones we love." He looked at me. My eyes twinkled with tears. Jasmine laughed.

"You _can't_ be serious,"

"I mean it Jasmine, enough is enough." She laughed and laughed. Phineas narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Jasmine!_" She then looked angry.

"_No!_" She shouted. "_No,_ I _won't_ accept defeat." She grabbed Phineas by the hand and tried to drag him away.

"_Hey_!"

"You belong with _me;_ not that ugly _witch _that thinks that you are her boyfriend!" Jasmine hissed, Phineas pulled away.

"_No!_" Jasmine looked at him in shock. "_No_, I won't go with you. Being mean and cruel might be okay for you, but not for me! It's over Jasmine!"

"_But Phineas_…"

"_OVER!_ Didn't you hear me? O.V.E.R., _over!_ Go wreck another friendship!"

Jasmine looked like she was about to explode. She stormed off.

"_Bye-bye, Jasmine_!" I called after her. She gave me a dirty look and then disembarked. Phineas and I just looked at each other and laughed and laughed.

No POV

"Agent P, you know what?" Major Monogram told the dog as soon as Pinky turned the monitor on. "I think calling you "Agent P", is starting to grow on me, so that's what I'm going to call you." The dog looked at him. Monogram realized this. "Anyways, Dr. Doofenshmirtz for some reason, built two robots, one of you and one of Agent P." Carl came up to him on screen, looking confused. Pinky looked confused too. He cocked his head from side to side and scratched his head.

"Excuse me sir." Carl spoke. The major looked at him. "What Agent P do you mean? Our Agent P or the dog?"

"Both." Major Monogram answered. "He built robots of both Agent P and Agent P. The semi-aquatic mammal and the non semi- aquatic… thing. The monotreme and the non-monotreme. The mammal and the mammal. Man, this is confusing for you, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." Monogram sighed, than looked back at Pinky. Pinky sat up straight, looking determined.

"Okay Agent P, we need you to figure out why Dr. Doofensmirtz is doing this, and put a stop to it. And since this is your last day before you go back to Wanda's division, farewell and good luck." The dog barked good-bye, and took off.

"_Good luck Agent P!"_ Carl waved after the dog.

_"Carl_," Major Monogram told him as soon as he was done waving. "I'm going to miss Agent P." Carl looked puzzled again. Monogram noticed this. "The 'dog' Agent P. Don't worry Carl, tomorrow will come and then all this confusion will go away."

"I hope so sir."

Perry found Prof. Poofenplotz in the city park across from the town hall. She had just finished building a twenty-foot-tall Perry robot. Perry approached her. She looked at him.

"Greetings Perry the Platypus." She greeted the semi aquatic mammal. Perry looked at the Perry robot, then across the park where a giant Pinky robot peered over the treetops, then at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I bet you are wondering why the two robots looks like you and Pinky." Poofenplotz said. Perry nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you why. Since this is our last day together, I thought we can battle together one last time in these robots, what do you say?" Perry shrugged. Sure, why not? Poofenplotz rubbed her hands together.

_"Perfect_. Now, you get in the Perry robot, and I'll get in the Pinky one, and don't worry, I won't cheat, I can promise you that."

Perry looked unsure about this. She was an evil villain! Of course she was going to cheat! The platypus just shrugged and went in the Perry robot. Poofenplotz watched him go in, rubbing her hands and grinning mischievously.

"_Excellent!_" She said to herself. "_Everything_ is going according to plan!" She went behind a skyscraper.

Pinky saw Doofenshmirtz by city hall. On both sides of the building, he saw giant robot versions of himself and Perry.

_"Ah, Pinky the Chihuahua_," Doofenshmirtz greeted. The dog looked at him. "Welcome to our last day of being nemeses, now I bet you're saying 'Doof, why the two robots of me and Perry the Platypus?' Well, since this is our last day, I want to just battle in the robots. Now, you get in the Pinky one and I'll go in the Perry one." Pinky looked unsure. "Don't worry, I won't cheat. I swear." Pinky still looked unsure. "What you want me to swear on the Code of Evil?" He sighed. "_Fine!"_ He raised his right hand.

"I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, do solemnly swear on the Code of Evil to not cheat and play out in this duel honestly and fairly." He looked at Pinky again. "There, _happy_?" Pinky smiled and got in his robot. Dr. Doofenshmirz walked behind the same skyscraper that professor Poofenplotz had earlier.

Pinky had just barely sat in his seat when the room jolted. Pinky sat in his seat and looked out, the Perry robot has punched his robot. Pinky controlled the controls to the Pinky robot and punched back. The Perry robot did another punch, so did the Pinky robot.

The two robots fought each other by punching, kicking, tackling, and pinning each other to the ground. Unaware to the animals, they were both fighting each other. The robots stood up and the animals inside each were exhausted.

Up in the sky on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's blimp, the "Doofrigible" he and Prof. Poofenplotz laughed and laughed. Poofenplotz had a pair of binoculars in her hands.

Suddenly Perry noticed something, so did Pinky, this wasn't their nemeses' normal fighting style; they'd seen it before, in _training_. At the same time they stopped, looked into the glass eyes of their opposing robots, and recognized the animal agent inside. They scowled, both knowing that they have been tricked. They both heard an echoing familiar laughter across the Danville skies. The two animals smiled and nodded at each other.

"I can't believe how _gullible _Pinky the Chihuahua was!" Dr. D laughed. "I thought dogs are supposed to be smart. Guess that rule doesn't apply with Pinky! That's the first _rule_ of the Code of Evil; _always_ cheat!"

"And your duck-billed thingy isn't so smart himself!" Poofenplotz added. "Thinking I was in the Pinky robot, what does he think I am? _Stupid?_!" Then both villains realized something. They looked angry at each other.

_"Hey_!" The doctor snapped. "You take that back! Perry the Platypus is _plenty _smart. It's your dog that's a dummkoph!

"How rude! I don't even know what that word _means,_ but how rude! You know they should take away your doctor diploma for this." Dr. D gasped.

_"Never_! Don't you know how much I had to go through to steal it? You want to brawl? I got you right here, _sister_?" He punched the air, ready for a fight.

"No, physical violence will ruin my reputation as a lady." She then gasped at what she saw through her binoculars.

"I can't believe it." She said, standing back. "Pinky the Chihuahua and your nemesis are making a truce."

_"What_?" Dr. D asked. "Let me see that!" He snatched the binoculars from the professor and looked through it. Sure enough, the two robots were shaking each other's hand. The doctor looked away.

"_No! NOOOOOOO_! This isn't part of the plan. _Errr,_ Perry the Platypus is ruining things for me just like he always does!" He took out his megaphone and spoke into it.

_"Attention Pinky_!" He shouted. "What are you _doing_? You're suppose to destroy my nemesis, Perry the Platypus, not make a truce with him. The doctor then covered his mouth as he realized what he just said. Poofenplotz looked embarrassed.

"_Oops_! Scratch that Pinky the Chihuahua; Perry's _not _in there. _I'm_ in there, you are going _down!_" The robots looked at them and came closer. Poofenplotz gasped. Dr. Doofenshmirtz made fighting sounds.

_"See_? I'm in here. Take _that _Pinky the Chihuahua, and that!"

"Um," Poofenplotz said, sounding scared. "I think they figured it out."

"_Nonsense_! What makes you say that?" Poofenplotz gulped and pointed. Dr. D looked at where she was pointing at. The robots were coming closer to them.

_"FLY THIS THING AS FAST AS YOU CAN_!" The old woman shrieked. Dr. D manned the controls and flew as fast as it could go, both villains screaming on the way. The robots ran after them. As they ran, the Pinky robot signaled to Perry, who nodded. The Pinky robot leapt onto the Perry robot's shoulders and Perry launched the dog forward. Pinky barely managed to clamp the robot's jaw onto the tail of the blimp. The fabric tore and, like a balloon, the Doofrigible began to fly out of control, losing air as it descended.

The blimp crashed down in the Danville lake. The humans got out, swam to the shore, and, still screaming, ran for their lives in opposite directions.

Perry and Pinky ejected themselves from their respective robots right before they crashed into the lake and quickly sank. Each agent opened a parachute and drifted to the shore.

When they had landed, they detached their parachutes, then stopped and looked at each other. They both smiled and shook each other's hand/paw. They then got back to business, and ran separate ways after their appropriate nemesis.

Isabella

A week later when Phineas was done being grounded, (Jasmine moved away to Arizona, thank goodness) Phineas and I went to the Dansville Aquarium with Phineas' parents, followed by a dinner at Tomato Garden. It was a romantic dinner and I couldn't be happier. I finally had Phineas all to myself again and I hope it always stays that way for a very long time.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Candace ran after the robot Jeremy at Dansville Park. Kids, dogs, and adults were everywhere, having a picnic, playing Frisbee with each other, or just walking around.

"I'll get you my Jeremykins!" Candace shouted after the robot.

A few minutes later, the orange haired girl was getting tired of running.

_"I'll…get…you…Jeremykins_!" Candace said, exhausted. She stopped to catch her breath. The teenager wiped her brow.

"_Whew!_" She sighed. "Chasing after your boyfriend is enjoyable but can take a lot out of you! I need a drink. She went to the nearest water fountain. Behind her was a little playground.

She turned it on and took a drink. When she was done, she turned it off and sighed with relief.

"That was _refreshing_! Now back to chasing my boyfriend." She walked by the playground. "Now where is he?" She then began to call for him. "Oh, _Jeremy! Jeremykins_! Where are you?" She was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice.

"_Candace?_" She turned around. There was the real Jeremy pushing his sister on the swing set. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, yes I was." Jeremy laughed nervously.

"Then you found me I guess." Candace laughed too.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"_Higher; higher_!" Little Suzy shouted.

_"Okay _kiddo!" Jeremy pushed the swing higher. Suzy laughed with excitement. Candace looked confused.

"Hey, when did Suzy get here?" She asked. "And I was chasing you. How did you get here so fast?" This time, Jeremy looked confused.

'You weren't chasing me."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't. Suzy and I just arrived here after my shift at Mr. Slushy Dawg and I never saw you chasing me, did you Suzy?"

_"Nope_!" Suzy said. "Maybe she's crazy!" Jeremy looked back at Candace.

"_See?_ You weren't chasing me."

"Yes I was!" Candace protested. "You didn't see me? Not at all?" Jeremy shook his head. Candace sat on an empty swing, trying to sort this out. Suzy's swing began to slow down.

"Well, that's queer. I had been chasing you all morning." She looked at Jeremy. "So, you didn't see me?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Fraid not!"

"_Hmmm_, you don't have an identical twin; this is so strange!" Suzy's swing stopped. Jeremy was about to push her again when she spoke up.

"_Brother_?" She started. "I'm hungry. Can I have a chocolate ice cream cone?"

"Sure thing, Suzy." Jeremy replied. He looked at Candace. "Candace, can you watch Suzy while I go get some ice cream? Do you want one too?"

"Yeah, vanilla please!"

"Okay, I'll be back in two minutes. You be good, okay Suzy?"

"_Will do_!" The little girl lied. Jeremy then went off to the ice cream vender. Candace glared at her as the little girl gave her a mischivious grin.

"What are you planning?" Candace asked her, not in the mood.

"I don't know yet! But I assure you that you won't like it!" Candace began to sweat in fear. Suddenly, robot Jeremy came. Candace jumped up and hugged the robot.

_"Jeremy_!" Suzy shouted as she got of the swing. She then looked confused.

"Where's my ice cream?" She wanted to know.

"_Ice cream_?" The robot Jeremy questioned. "What is this 'ice cream' you speak of?"

"You know _ice cream_! The wonderfulest frozen dessert on the planet!" She laughed. _"Silly Jeremy_!" Candace looked at her with a grin.

_"Ha_!" She sneered. "I guess that your brother finally realized that you been a naughty girl and trying to get rid of me!" She hugged the robot.

"_Oh Jeremy!_ We're be together forever, won't we?"

"_Yes_." The robot answered. "_Together forever_. That is what I am programmed to do with you. Be forever together with you." Candace snickered as she played with his chest.

"You sound just like a robot."

"Yes, I sound like a robot." He and Candace laughed and laughed. Suzy looked annoyed.

"That's because he _is _a robot." The two stopped laughing and looked at her.

"_Huh, what_?" Candace questioned.

"That's not my brother, he's a robot."

"Oh _yeah_? How do you know?"

"Cause I know and he didn't bring me ice cream. Jeremy will always give me what I want. _Always!_"

"Well what if he is turning over a new leaf, huh? What if they were all out, huh? What are you going to do then, huh? Answer me that!"

The five-year-old went to the fountain and turned it on. She pressed hard. The water squirted the robot!

"Water does not compute." He looked at Candace. "Good-bye my love." He then exploded.

"_NOOOOO!"_ Candace shouted. _"Jeremy! Oh Jeremy_!" She broke out crying.

"My work here is done."

"_Oh Jeremy_!" The teenager sniffed. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be!" She cried and cried.

_"Sheesh_; it was just a robot! _Get over it_"

The real Jeremy then came back with the ice cream. Chocolate for Suzy and two vanillas for Candace and for himself.

"I'm _back_!" He announced. "Who's ready for some ice cream?"

"_Me_!" The little girl bolted and got her ice cream. She went to sit on the edge and began eating it. Candace looked at her.

"So, that was a robot Jeremy?" She wanted to know.

_"Yep!" _Suzy answered. She went back to eating.

Candace looked up at the sky.

_"PHINEAS_!" She hollered.

"He's not here." Suzy reminded her. "You're yelling at the sky for nothing."

_"Oh_."

"Here you are Candace." Jeremy said, giving her ice cream. She grabbed it and cursed at the sky again. Jeremy joined his sister on the ledge and started eating his ice cream.

Candace sat with them on the ledge, and began eating her ice cream.


End file.
